


A Perfect Ten

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: There’s nothing wrong with letting his mind settle on that and appreciating Juza’s body, it’s a great body and everyone should appreciate it. There’s no denying Juza’s hot and that’s just the truth of it.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Hyoudou Kumon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	A Perfect Ten

**Author's Note:**

> So we're all just writing incest fic now? Cool I can do that.

Alone in the bath, huh? That kinda sucks, company is fun! But when everyone’s caught up with school and uni and jobs and stuff he guesses that sometimes it just has to be like that. He can’t wait for the next show run to start because it means that not only will he get to see Juza on stage again and all the super cool action scenes he knows he’ll have but after Juza will have time to bathe with him again. That’s the only downside to Juza being in shows that he’s not. Sure, he gets to watch him and admire him on stage! But he also doesn’t get to spend as much time with him as he would otherwise.

Sinking down so only his nose and eyes are above the water he huffs to himself. Just a little longer and he’ll be watching him on stage and it’ll all be worth it. He’s seen him in costume and wow… Yuki sure does know how to make him look good. Somehow his body looked even broader, the design makes him look super handsome and mature and not to mention when he’d turned around, that ass. He knows Juza has a great ass, it’s kinda hard to miss when they’ve been naked around each other so much but something about those pants really just, what’s the word? Well whatever it is it looks great in his costume. 

There’s nothing wrong with letting his mind settle on that and appreciating Juza’s body, it’s a great body and everyone should appreciate it. There’s no denying Juza’s hot and that’s just the truth of it. Warmth flashes through him briefly as he imagines Juza bending over to take off those pants, ass round and tight, thigh muscles defined as he turns around and his cock hanging heavily between them. Swallowing thickly to himself he knows he’s getting hard as his mind wanders to Juza’s rock hard abs and well trained arms. He can’t be blamed at all, not when his brother is this well built.

Closing a hand around his cock he gives a small whimper. It feels a little wrong to do this in the bath but as long as he leaves the water before he cums it’s not wrong right? He wouldn’t be surprised if the other guys have done this. If Juza has done this… Closing his eyes and tipping his head back he starts to move his hand, slowly at first, the way Juza might. His hand would look so big holding his cock, grip strong but he’d fumble a little because Juza can be cute like that too! Parting his lips he lets himself moan quietly, he has to be a little careful, the bath echoes.

“Nii-chan…” Breathing hitching immediately after his hand picks up the speed. What he wouldn’t give for this hand to actually be Juza’s.

“Kumon?” He can even hear his voice, low but strangely curious. What would he think to see his little brother falling apart like this- wait.

“Nii-chan?” Opening his eyes he freezes as he takes in the naked silhouette of his brother. “I-I- I’m, uh, it’s not what it looks like!”

Despite his panicked words and attempts to hide his boner beneath his hands he knows he’s done for. Juza saw him, heard him moaning out his name as he touched himself. Regardless of his fantasies he knows his brother doesn’t like him like that in return. Nausea spirals within him and he feels his temperature start to rise above that of the bathwater. Ah here it is again, laughing weakly he knows there’s nothing he can do to stop the oncoming anxiety induced sickness.

“You want help?” It’s bad so fast already huh? He’s probably only just inching into the range of having a fever and already he’s hearing things. “I don’ mind.”

A shadow falls over him and he accepts that Juza is going to dry him off and carry him back to his room. At least he’s still willing to touch him in a normal brother way and isn’t completely put off by Kumon’s behaviour. Strong hands reach below his armpits to haul him out of the water and as he tries to find his feet he finds himself carried bridal style instead. Oh no , that’s bad, very bad, his boner is still right there, right in Juza’s line of sight and being skin to skin with his brother, not even the oncoming sickness is enough to deter it.

“Can you hear me?” He’s being sat on a stool, what? “I said I don’ mind helping if you want.”

Bringing himself fully into the present he watches as Juza’s hand gestures towards his dick and suddenly it dawns on him. Juza isn’t grossed out, he just wants to lend a hand! Which is totally a normal brother thing to do, perhaps. Anxiety starting to wane a little with the realisation he nods enthusiastically.

“Yes please!” Perhaps he said that a little too loudly, voice cracking slightly as he gives Juza the permission he needs.

Calloused, strong but with a surprisingly gentle touch, Juza’s hand is everything he imagined it might be as he wraps it around his cock. He starts slow, his eyes meeting Kumon’s as his hand starts to pump his length.

“This okay?” If Kumon’s not mistaken there’s a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s better than okay.”

The heat of his rising fever is quickly replaced by a heat of pleasure and Juza gets more confident in touching him. He doesn’t quite know the ways that Kumon will move his wrist as he jerks off or the pace Kumon likes best but that’s okay because it’s Juza and anything would feel amazing if it was him. He refuses to take his eyes off his brother, even as moans spill past his lips and there’s an instinct to close his eyes. His heart only beats more rapidly and pleasure spirals faster as he takes in just how Juza’s flushed face, his muscles, how good his hand looks around his dick. As his eyes roam he spots one thing that enhances his pleasure more than anything, thick and heavy between his legs Juza’s cock’s growing in size, stiffening fast as he works to jerk Kumon off.

“Nii-chan…” He moans out. 

From where Juza’s knelt on the floor he can’t reach his cock to return the favour but he wishes so desperately he could. He wonders how he’ll feel in his hand, maybe he’d even let him suck it, how would he taste? Pleasure hits him stronger and stronger with each thought about his brother’s dick and he knows he’s a goner. He never lasts particularly long anyway but with Juza’s hand on him? Of course he was going to be fast. How could he not? This is the kind of thing that only happens in his favourite fantasies.

“Nii-chan!” Crying out the word his head tilts back as his climax hits him. He can feel warmth splatter his stomach and thighs, Juza’s hand still pumping his length as wave after wave of pleasure hits him.

Panting heavily as he manages to tilt his head back down to face his brother, he feels like all he can do is try to catch his breath and fix his eyes keenly on Juza’s cock as the afterglow of his orgasm sets in. Perhaps it’s because it’s the first time another person’s jerked him off and definitely because it was Juza, he’s just cum the hardest he can remember in his lifetime.

Juza’s hand releases him and he feels sad at the lack of contact before he watches the cum stained hand reach for Juza’s own cock, not caring that it’s covered in his brother’s release as he starts to pump his own length.

“I can do that for you, if you want me to?” His voice sounds a little shaky and nervous as he says the words. He hopes so desperately he does.

“’Kay, jus’ don’t push yourself, don’t want you getting’ sick for real.” Juza’s voice is warm, caring and as they swap positions he hopes he doesn’t consider at least sucking it a little as pushing himself.

“I won’t Nii-chan.” 

His own cum is still smeared along the shaft as he takes Juza’s cock in his fist. Unlike how large Juza’s hand had looked on his, his own hand looks insignificant as he starts to pump his brother’s length. He feels so hot in his hand, twitching keenly as Kumon sets a rhythm and picks up a pace he’s happy with. A low grunt escapes Juza’s lips and Kumon’s pretty sure that if Juza keeps making those sounds he’s going to be hard again by the end of this. It’s only fair though, if someone didn’t get hard from hearing him then they’d be an idiot.

“Can I suck it?” His eyes flick up from Juza’s cock to meet his eyes. Narrowed slightly with pleasure and looking down on him adoringly it’s a sight just as good as what he’d just been seeing.

“Yeah…” He breathes out and Kumon’s pretty sure he’s thinking more with his dick than his brain because he knows the Juza that had warned him not to push himself wouldn’t agree so easily to letting him try suck him off.

Leaning forwards he licks over the tip cautiously, noting a salty flavour, perhaps sweat, perhaps Kumon’s own cum. He doesn’t know but he doesn’t mind. Parting his lips more he takes the head between his lips sucking hard and enjoying another low moan in response. His girth is definitely a bit of a problem and Kumon already knows he won’t be able to swallow his full length but he does his best, bobbing his head further each time and taking in as much as he can until he feels Juza’s cock hit the back of his throat. He doesn’t choke but the urge is there and despite the unpleasant feeling, he’s entirely undeterred. In fact, reaching down to his own lap with the hand that’s not working the remainder of Juza’s length he feels that he’s already completely hard again himself. Teenage hormones huh? Well that and just how amazing it is to be allowed to do this. If this is a dream he hopes he gets to live in it forever.

“Kumon…” His name is groaned out, Juza’s voice heavy with ecstasy.

He’s a little too enthusiastic all over again as his name hits his ears sounding that amazing. Trying to swallow more than he can take once more he can’t hold back the urge to cough this time. Pulling back off his dick and turning to the side as his throat revolts against what he’s trying to pull off.

“Careful, jus’ use your hand.” Juza’s voice is husky as he speaks, even if his words aren’t particularly sexy. “’m close anyway.”

He’s close? Kumon did that? He’s managed to get his brother not only turned on but close to finishing? While he’s sad to no longer have him stretching his mouth wide open he can still taste that faint salty taste on his tongue as he begins to work his full length with his hand again. A reminder that he did in fact have his cock in his mouth. 

Juza’s right for sure about being close. Kumon can feel his cock twitch in his hand the same way as his own does when he’s getting close to cumming. Eyes focused purely on his dick he picks up the speed with his hand, eagerly awaiting the moment he spills. It doesn’t take much, three, four, five more pumps of his hand and a loud moan is leaving Juza’s lips. Once more his cock pulses and Kumon feels warmth against his chest before he’s even registered what it is he’s seeing. 

Juza’s cum is thick with each spurt. Covering his own thighs and Kumon’s chest as he refuses to take his hand off him. Eyes flicking up to Juza’s face he commits the sight to memory. It’s an amazing look, he hopes he can see it again and again now that the two of them have passed this barrier between them.

He knows he himself is still rock hard as he lets go of Juza’s cock and watches Juza reach for the shower head to wash them both off. He’s thankful they did this out of the bath because they definitely created a mess.

“Didja wanna go again?” Juza asks, eyes flicking down Kumon’s second erection of the night.

“It’s okay.” It really is. He’s used to dealing with spontaneous boners and while this isn’t out of nowhere he knows given a few minutes it’ll start to wane. Or not considering he’s still alone with a naked Juza.

“Lemme know if you do.” A hand rubs over his chest, washing away the evidence of both their orgasms that had landed there.

Out of Juza’s sight Kumon pinches his thigh, just to make sure he isn’t actually dreaming. When he doesn’t wake up in a cold sweat with a wet patch in his boxers as a result he smiles to himself wide. He’s truly the luckiest guy there is.

**Author's Note:**

> if people hadn't complained about things in the tag that can be scrolled past or excluded I wouldn't have written this but they have been and they've been violent about it so, shrugs.
> 
> As this is not up to my usual fic standards (I wrote the entire thing in just over an hour late at night and had a friend glance over it for spelling errors for me) I initially anon'd it but as always happens eventually when I do this, I'm claiming what's mine.


End file.
